As software applications and services installed on mobile user devices become more and more data hungry, the management of data consumption is becoming increasingly important.
In some cases there is a restriction imposed on the amount of data a user may consume. This restriction may be imposed by a particular data plan, limited data access for a promotional launch of an application or service, data consumption coupons, and the like. Such restrictions require an effective management of data consumption to ensure a data consumption limit is not exceed which may in some cases result in financial penalties.